FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) connectors are often used for electrical connections of an internal board in a portable electronic device such as a laptop personal computer (laptop PC), a tablet personal computer (tablet PC), or a smartphone (see Patent Document 1).
Among the FPC connectors, there is a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) type that closes an actuator to sandwich and fix a flat cable (e.g., FFC: Flexible Flat Cable).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2017-68736